Kibito Kaiohshin
|rname = Kibito Kaiōshin |ename = Kibito Kai (Funimation dub) Kibitoshin (Viz) |alias = |Kibito Shin}}Dragon Ball Super Scouter Battle |debut = Chapter 501 (Dragon Ball); Episode 267 (Dragon Ball Z |race = Core People |status = |residence = Kaiohshin's Planet of the Seventh Universe |occupation = Kaiohshin |affiliation = |jva = Shinichiro Ohta |feva = Kent Williams }} Kibito Kaiohshin, also known as Kibito-shinDragon Ball Super Scouter BattleDragon Ball Z 2 Super Power Guide, is the fusion of Shin and Kibito using the Potaras. Appearance Personality Relationships Roh-Kaiohshin Abilities and Power History Majin-Boo Arc Dragon Ball: The Return of Son Gokou and Friends! Two years later, Kibito-shin and Roh-Kaiohshin attended Satan's banquet at his newly made hotel in celebration of helping defeat Majin-Boo.Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Jump Super Anime Tour 2008 Gods of the Universe Saga Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Two years later, Kibito-shin and Roh-Kaiohshin sense the God of Destruction Beerus, awakening from his slumber. Kibito-shin was told by Roh-Kaiohshin to warn the Kaioh about the God of Destruction's awakening. In a telepathic call with the North Kaioh, Kibito-shin told him about Beerus, but he was unaware Gokou was on his planet. Kibito-shin demanded to not let Gokou know of Beerus.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods After the battle between Super Saiyan God Gokou and Beerus, Roh-Kaiohshin was glad Beerus did not destroy any planets. Roh-Kaioshin and Kibito-shin continue to talk about the character of Gokou and the Earthlings and how they were able to befriend Beerus. God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga Sometime after the defeat of the evil Majin-Boo, in the Kaiohshin World, Kibito-shin and Roh-Kaiohshin noticed ancient planets getting destroyed.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 1 Later, Kibito-shin realized Beerus was fighting Gokou on the North Kaioh's planet before he and Roh-Kaiohshin met up with the North Kaioh.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 2 While Vegeta was fighting Beerus on Earth, Kibito-shin was watching the battle through a crystal ball and noted the Earth might be a distant memory, but asked Roh-Kaiohshin what was wrong, so he explained he noticed a planet vanishing. After he created a crystal ball, they overheard Champa and Vados discussing huge orbs while in space. Champa and Vados noticed them, shocking the Kaiohshin. He then appeared in the Kaiohshin World and greeted the Kaiohshin of the Seventh Universe, but questioned the Kaiohshin about what they heard. The two denied hearing anything, but Champa was suspicious but did not antagonize them, so he and his attendant left. After they left, Kibito-shin and Roh-Kaiohshin were relieved but realized Champa were not after Earth's Dragon Balls, so Roh-Kaiohshin demanded Kibito-shin to gather the Nameccians' Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 While Gokou, as a Super Saiyan God, and Beerus were battling in the Earth's stratosphere, Kibito-shin returned to the Kaiohshin Realm with the Nameccians' Dragon Balls, but Roh-Kaiohshin noted Champa was not after those and was somewhere in the distant universe. After the battle between Gokou and Beerus concluded, Kibito-shin used the Dragon Balls to revert himself back into Shin and Kibito.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc Baby Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Non-playable Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Core People Category:Kaiohshin Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Genderless Characters